


Come On Babe

by CarlyLovesLarry



Series: Such a Cockslut [2]
Category: One Direction, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Louis, Dom!Harry, Dominant Harry, Drunk Sex, Louis crying during intercourse, M/M, Sex Toys, Smut, Sub!Louis, Submissive Louis, Toys, a bit of overstimulation, bottom!Louis, yeah still can't tag shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-03
Updated: 2013-08-03
Packaged: 2017-12-22 04:04:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/908683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarlyLovesLarry/pseuds/CarlyLovesLarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis goes out with Niall for a few drinks one night, and Harry waits for him to come back so they can watch their movie. But when Louis comes back pissed drunk with Niall against him in the hallway, Harry can't help but try and tell Louis that he is indeed his boyfriend. And he needs to remember that.</p><p>Sequel to 'Such a Cockslut', requested by an anon on Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come On Babe

Harry made it quite clear to the other boys that he and Louis were in a relationship.

When they all sat down for a movie, Harry would pull Louis onto his lap, and wrap his arms around his waist, making sure he couldn't move. He'd give Louis soft kisses when the other boys were looking, then smirk to himself when they'd sigh and look away. He loved the fact that the others got flustered and upset, yet there was really nothing they could do about it. They knew how possessive Harry could be, and there was NO way they were going to get in between him and his current love interest.

But Louis didn't really think that way.

You see, Louis always had a constant need to be touched, whether it was to have someone's arm around his shoulders or a soft hand placed on his thigh. He just loved the feeling of the warmth of someone's skin on himself, whether it was in a sexual or non-sexual way.

Harry hated it. He hated it with every inch of skin on his body. When he saw Louis touching one of the other boys, he could feel his blood boiling from thinking about what could happen, considering the past events of the group.

Harry would try to be subtle with his evil glances, but he wasn't very good at hiding what he was thinking. Last week, he stared Zayn down until he moved his arm from around Louis, causing Louis to pout and cross his arms over his chest. Louis didn't really know that it had bothered Harry that much, so he never made any attempt to stop with his touches.

Harry was sitting on the couch, watching an episode of Family Guy, but not paying any attention to the dirty remarks that Quagmire was implying. Louis was going to come in and sit with him to watch a movie, but Harry knew that they'd get less than ten minutes into the movie before he was grinding down on Louis, sucking his neck and panting, until Louis was begging Harry for his cock.

He was pulled from his thoughts when he heard the slam of the bathroom door, and small, quick steps rushing into the room. Harry furrowed his eyebrows in confusion at Louis, who was dressed in tight, black skinny jeans and an equally tight white tee. "Where 're you going, Lou?" He asked, disappointed.

"Oh, Hazza, I'm so sorry, but Niall just asked if I wanted to go out with him to grab a few drinks. I couldn't resist, Harry, I just need a bit of a release." Louis ran his fingers through his fringe, sweeping it to the side of his face before looking back up at Harry, who was still seated on the couch, turned around facing him.

"Louis, we were s'posed to watch a movie tonight..."

Louis blushed at the thought, and looked towards the door. "I'm sorry babe, but I just need to get out. I'm tired of staying in this goddamn hotel. I might go stir crazy!"

The older man swiftly walked over to the couch, giving Harry a quick kiss to the forehead, before walking out of the room, shutting the door tightly.

Harry groaned out in displeasure, and slammed his fist on the couch cushion. It was going to be a long night.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry was sprawled out on the couch, one foot hanging over the back of the sofa and the other stretched out over the coffee table. He was flicking through the channels, trying to find something good toi watch at such an obscene hour. He grabbed his phone, and unlocked it checking the time.

Louis had left at 9:00, and it was now almost two in the morning. He growled low in his throat, angry that he had let Louis go instead of pinning him to the wall and fucking him senseless. He went through his contacts, clicking on Louis' name, and typed in the text.

'Where the hell are you? It's been over 5 hours, Lou.'

He waited impatiently for a reply, and after ten minutes of no new texts, he frantically typed in another message.

'Lou, you need to get back. We don't need the paps catching you out pissed at 2 am'

  
He waited for a reply for another ten minutes, and he was just about to send out a text to Niall until he heard some high-pitched giggling coming from the hallway outside of the hotel room. He listened closely, recognizing the laugh immediately.

He could feel his heartbeat quicken when he stepped to the hotel room door, opening quietly and looking up and down the hallway. And that's when he saw it.

Louis, leaned up against the wall, smiling, giggling as Niall rubbed his hands up and down his shoulders. When the Irish lad noticed Harry's presence, his eyes widened, and he stumbled off, tripping under his own two feet as he barged into Zayn's hotel room.

He could hear the faint sounds of Zayn yelling, but they faded away after a few seconds.

Louis looked over at Harry, still smiling, his head cocked to the side and his face flushed red from drinking. "Hey Haz," He nearly shouted, his words echoing over the walls of the empty corridor.

Harry stomped over to Louis and gripped his wrist, causing him to whine as he was dragged into the hotel room. He pushed Louis onto the bed, furious with the display he saw no more than 30 seconds ago. Louis giggled and dangled his legs back and forth off the edge of the bed, acting as if he was a five year old stuck in a 21-year-old man's body.

Harry huffed out, pacing back and forth in front of the bed. "Do you wanna tell me what that was out there?!"

Louis cocked his head and furrowed his eyebrows, still smiling like he was a child. "Whaaaaat?" He asked, lengthening out the word. Harry stared at him expectantly, his eyes boring into Louis. The man giggled, and leaned back onto his elbows.

"Oooooh you mean Niall?!" His voice got higher as he spoke, giggling uncontrollably. God he was a happy drunk.

"He was just telling me a funny joke, wanna hear the funny joke Harry?" He asked, licking his lips, his eyes bright, but a bit droopy. Harry sighed, and grabbed his forehead. "What was the joke, Louis."

Louis laughed and stood up, falling onto Harry's chest. "He told me that he was gonna fuck me like mad, isn't that funny Harry?!" He squeezed his eyes shut, cackling with laughter. Harry, on the other hand, was now fuming with anger, gripping Louis' shoulders and holding him away from his body.

Louis opened his eyes, and shut up immediately, watching as Harry gritted his teeth. Harry leaned forward, and growled into Louis' ear,"Would you've let him?"

Harry could almost see Louis' heart drop, and he whispered a breathless,"Oh."

Harry stood over Louis, his mouth still frozen by Louis' ear.

"Answer me. If I hadn't seen you two out there, would. You. Have. Let. Him."

Harry's voice was now low and raspy, and the veins in his hands were bulging out, gripping onto Lou's shoulders.

Louis whimpered, now scared of Harry's demeanor. "N-no."

Harry hummed, pulling back from Louis. "That's what I thought. But I think you need to be reminded of who you belong to."

Louis smirked, and poked Harry's chest, winking at the younger boy. "I think I might need to be reminded again, Styles."

Harry's face grew dark. Louis STILL thought this was all a joke. He thought this was all sexy foreplay, and Harry knew that Louis would probably end up passing out from exhaustion in the middle of the sex unless Harry intended on making a point.

So he made sure Louis knew.

Louis lied back on the bed, unbuttoning his too-tight jeans and trying to shuffle them down his thighs. Harry walked over, yanking the jeans down to his ankles and throwing them across the room, along with Louis' vans.

He stripped Louis of his top, so he was now completely naked in front of him.

"Hands and knees."

Louis obeyed, flipping over and sticking his arse in the air for Harry to see.

Harry stood still, looking Louis' body up and down, taking in every inch of golden honey-dipped skin and thick thighs. He reached out to touch Louis' bum, but pulled his hand back, having another idea in mind.

He went over to his bag, searching for the thing he knew would have Louis begging, crying, and shaking from pleasure. He grabbed the nearly-empty bottle of lubrication he bought, making a mental note to buy more, and grabbed the thick, sparkly item from the bag as well.

He stepped back over to Louis, coating the pink vibrator in lube before pressing it against Louis' entrance, watching as the man shuddered from the contact. He then pushed the toy past his rim, listening as Louis gasped and whimpered, his fingers clenching the duvet of the bed. "H-harry ohmygod is that-" Louis let out an elongated moan, reaching around to grab at his ass, trying to pull his arse cheeks apart, making it easier for the toy to be pushed inside of him.

Harry then flicked the switch so the vibrator was turned on low, smirking as Louis gasped and moaned in pleasure. He pulled it out so only tha tip was in, then slowly pushed it back inside, watching as Louis' hole clenched and unclenched around it.

He looked down, not fully aware of his hard-on he was sporting. His hand reached down to grip at his erection through the fabric, palming at it as he fucked Louis with the vibrator. Louis began to swivel his hips, trying to get the toy to go in deeper. He flicked the vibrator a level higher, loud moans coming from the boy in front of him.

"You like this toy up your ass, Lou? Huh? You like this fucking toy up your sweet, tight little arse?" Harry groaned out, chewing on his lip as he felt his cock stiffen even more underneath his hand.

Louis grunted, high pitched noises escaping his lips as the toy brushed up against his prostate. "I-I need more Ha-harry please" He chokes out, his jaw going slack as waves of pleasure coarsed through his body.

Harry pulled the toy out achingly slow, watching as the muscle of Louis' hole contracted once the vibrator was pulled out all the way. He pulled his shirt and sweats off, tossing them to the side, and slid his boxers down his legs. He got back up onto the bed, on his knees in front of his boyfriend.

He grabbed the lubricant, squirting the last of it onto his palm, and slathering it onto his cock. Louis reached down to his neglected erection, and started tugging on his shaft, until Harry swatted his hand away, pushing it back to where it was, holding Louis' body up on the bed.

"No touching yourself. I forbid it." Harry commanded, brushing his lips against Louis' ear. Louis nodded, choking on his breath as Harry pushed into him slowly, gripping the smaller man's hips.

Louis could feel as he bottomed out, his balls pressing against his hot skin. He sat in that same position for a second as Louis gasped for air, the feeling of being full getting a bit overwhelming for his drunk, tired body.

Harry pulled out and thrust forward again, groaning from the wet heat around his cock and Louis' clenching hole.

He started to get a steady rhythm, pulling out and pushing in as Louis panted out breathless moans, murmuring profanities every other second.

Harry gripped the back of Louis' hair with his left hand, pulling his head up so he could whisper into his ear.

"You gonna come for me babe? Yeah? You gonna come just from my cock inside of you? Do it babe, do it for me I fucking know you can," Harry said through clenched teeth, his eyes squeezed shut from the tightness around his cock.

Louis moaned out, his neck beginning to hurt from how his head was being pulled back. "Oh- Oh God Harry yeah- right there- UGH- yeah"

Louis had no control over his body, being used by Harry and not being able to touch himself. He could smell the sweat forming on both of their bodies, the air stiffening and getting hotter.

"Harry-Harry harder, harder please" Louis whined, tears forming at his eyes from the immense pleasure and from the fact that his cock was painfully throbbing, swaying in the air as Harry's momentum moved their bodies.

Harry started pounding into Louis relentlessly, angling his hips so they could hit that one spot inside of Louis- the spot that would have him coming and sobbing and gasping for air.

When Harry found his prostate, hidden deep inside of him, he was crying, tears falling down his flushed red cheeks, hiccuping as his cum spurt out onto the duvet. Louis sighed in relief as he released his load, his red cock finally beginning to stop throbbing.

His arms were getting weak, and he couldn't take it much longer before he was extremely oversensitive to Harry's cock jabbing into his bundle of nerves.

Harry felt his hole flutter against his cock as he whimpered, holding his stomach, feeling where Harry's cock was pressing inside of him. He pulled Louis' hips back, moving him against his cock until Harry's abdomen was on fire with heat, his orgasm bursting through his body as he groaned out, releasing inside of Louis.

Harry let go and Louis slumped onto the bed, falling into a small puddle of his sticky liquid. Harry crawled up beside him, pulling him into a cuddle in his arms. He whispered roughly, his voice raspy. "Remember- I'm the only person who can make you come like that. You're mine, Lou."

Louis sighed and nodded, before immediately falling asleep against Harry's chest, snoring lightly. Harry kissed his forehead, running his fingers through his messy fringe.

He lied his head in Louis' hair, sniffing the smell of sex and sweat on his scalp. He hoped Louis would be able to remember this mind blowing sex tomorrow, considering he was pissed drunk the entire time.

But even if he didn't remember, Harry could always give him a recap of what had happened, playing out the events again.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for spelling/grammar mistakes its 3:30 in the morning and I can't spell


End file.
